


Really Emma?!

by ouatisbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to win Regina a prize. (Just a really short thing I thought of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Emma?!

"Emma, really you don't have to keep going. I don't need anything." I say trying to get her to walk away from the game.   
"No I'm gonna win this damn game. I want to give you something." She says giving the man running the stand more money.   
She picks up the gun and shoots at the star again. This time only leaving a small bit of red on it.  
"Honey we've been here for over an hour and you have spent well over $100. Can we just go?" I ask, well more like plead, to her.  
"But babe." She whines "Please."  
She keeps trying for 15 more minutes before she pulls her wallet out and there is no money left. "Really Emma! All of our money on one stupid game?!" I say extremely annoyed she spent all of our money.   
"But Regina, I just wanted this date to be special and wanted to win you something."  
"You're an idiot. But you're my idiot." I say kissing her walking back towards the car.


End file.
